


喵一下

by Maomaoku



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoku/pseuds/Maomaoku
Summary: “喵一下，我去给你把这个代言谈下来”





	喵一下

01  
人人都知道白宇有一个金牌经纪人

他是业内赫赫有名的朱一龙  
他是从白宇出道骑着小绿摩托嬉笑着到白宇穿着贵气西装登上颁奖舞台一直陪伴在他身边的人

白宇在获得影帝大奖的时候深深一鞠躬，开口说的第一句话就是：“我非常感谢我的经纪人朱一龙，没有他就没有今天站在这里的我。”

 

02  
然而，就在白宇获得影帝的那一晚，他们决裂了

 

03  
又是一个夜晚  
白宇迷迷糊糊地抬起手揉着太阳穴，满脸都是被吵醒时不耐烦的姿态，一个抬脚把撑在他上方正在专注着解开他裤腰带的男人踹到一边

那男人也不恼，含笑着俯下身碰了碰白宇的嘴唇  
白宇又是一掌拍在他的胸膛上，皱着眉缓缓睁开眼，只看到昏暗的灯光下，男人那双桃花眼深邃而温柔，眼尾好似着上桃色红晕一般勾人得很

“朱一龙！你又想干嘛！”白宇推开压在他身上四处抚摸的人怒吼着  
朱一龙轻笑出声，一手按住他挣扎的手臂举高到头顶，凑到他敏感的耳朵用舌尖一下又一下地轻舔，看到身下那只小野猫痒得在他怀里缩成一团不安分地用爪子肆意挠他

“干你啊”朱一龙理所当然的语气又再次激怒了身下的野猫，他一手捆住他另一只手不断抚摸他微微勃起的下体。野猫挣扎着扭动身子，想让自己的下体从他手中逃离，可这在经常锻炼举铁达人的经纪人面前都只是无用功

他的手缠上了白宇的下体上下摆动，前沿轻吐出汁液，便就着这点汁水耐心地涂抹整个柱体，又突然加重力道，激得白宇的喉咙轻颤两声  
“干！你还不快放开我！我，我真的生气了！”野猫怒瞪着眼

朱一龙低头，嘴角啜了一点儿笑意看向因为他的撸动发出细碎呻吟的人，他原本白嫩的皮肤上逐渐沾染上好看的粉红，他知道，现在只要他俯身在上前轻啄一口就能看到更明显的带上他标志的红印，又或者用手毫不怜惜蹂躏他的胸腹，那两颗成熟的小果子立刻就会直直立着邀请他的品尝

想着，朱一龙压在他的身上吸吮他昂起的纤长的脖颈，用力地吸入嘴里再用舌头细细地舔抵，势要在他身上留下暧昧的印记

白宇发烫的阴茎被朱一龙操纵着，敏感兴奋的龟头舒服得就要吐出滚烫的乳白液体。身上还有他四处留下的痕迹，他感觉头皮又酥又麻，呼吸都变得急促起来，整个人想被丢进火堆一般，而朱一龙就是拯救他的水源，情不自禁地昂起脖子嗯哼了两声

 

04  
然后他就听到上方朱一龙的嘲笑声，让他瞬间清醒了几分  
“你，你太过分了！我这次一定要炒了你！”野猫警告他，可惜这个看似严肃的警告是用软绵无力的嗓音说出，根本不带一点震慑力

朱一龙听到这句话终于憋不住大笑出声，“你怎么每次都说这句话？你要是舍得我早就在我第一次操你的时候就炒了……而且，我们也不是第一次了，怎么还没习惯？”

“谁能习惯自己被男的干！啊你别来……朱一龙你放开……龙哥龙哥……”白宇猛地被掰开双腿架在朱一龙的腰两侧。他惊讶地抬头，正好对上朱一龙那双泛红又富有侵略性的眼神。这样子的朱一龙和平时温文尔雅正人君子的模样是完全不同的，白宇的心跳都不禁漏了一个节拍

危险得如同一匹盯着猎物的饿狼一般，不管不顾白宇反抗却无力推搡的手

朱一龙的手指挤进臀缝，在他敏感至极的后穴边缘打转，等穴口处被揪弄得敏感炙热流出了许多羞涩香甜的汁液后毫不客气地就把自己已经硬得发紫的阴茎一挺，狠狠地操进了最深处。  
“啊！”白宇猛地拔高了音调，涨大的巨物狠狠地顶入了狭窄的肉穴里，白宇浑身酥麻地一颤，手指擦进他的黑发中抓扯着

 

05  
朱一龙不停往深处顶弄的下体带着过多的粘液发出令人面红耳赤的拍打声，他近距离欣赏身下那人像醉熏般红晕的小脸，见他正在紧紧咬住红肿的嘴唇不让自己发出暧昧的呻吟

刚开始还在反抗的小野猫已经无力地跟随着朱一龙抽插的速度晃动身体，身上每一处地方都印上他的吻痕，揉捏的指印，胸前硬得红肿的小红果在空中颤栗着。臀缝间是粗大的阴茎在无数次快速抽插顶操，私处碰撞发出黏腻水声，粘稠的汁液顺着腿根往下在床上汇成一滩水

他低头将野猫红肿破皮的唇瓣吮到口中，舌头探入温热的口中舔过牙龈，霸道地掠夺他的呼吸，摁着他细滑的腰部下体猛地加速，一次又一次往那块敏感的软肉顶去  
“呜！龙，龙哥……唔龙哥……”野猫终于也忍不住从两人亲密吮吻的唇瓣间发出低哑黏腻的声音

“你不是一直想要M汽车的代言吗？”朱一龙突然放慢抽插的速度，似笑非笑地看向被撞得冒汗头发乱糟糟大喘着气的白宇

白宇用泛着水光的眼睛有些迷离地望向逆光中带着不怀好意微笑的男人  
“对，对啊”白宇缩缩脖子还是乖乖回答他这莫名其妙地问题，而一股难耐的欲望从体内燃烧而起，从酥麻的脊椎骨疯狂席卷至发软的全身，他有些害羞地舔了舔干裂的唇，夹着男人腰部的腿稍稍摇晃着示意他快一点

 

06  
“喵一下，我就给你谈下来。”男人在他耳边含着笑说出这句话，还恶劣地将他的耳垂卷入耳中细细地舔吻，发出黏腻的声音。手覆在他的胸前，毫不怜惜地玩弄揪拧红肿的乳头  
白宇吃惊地睁大眼睛盯着他，忽地感受到在他体内的柱体又涨大了几分，又涨又硬的阴茎混着粘液肆意嚣张地研磨着他的软肉。他扭动着身躯想要躲避，却被一把按回去更凶狠地顶弄

“不唔……我不要……朱一龙你个狗东西！”白宇用带着少许哭腔的声音冲他喊道，结果换来更猛烈的冲撞，白宇的臀肉被用力一拍，刺激得肉壁又紧缩了一圈绞着男人的巨物，两人呼吸一重都酥麻着忍不住颤抖了一下

朱一龙拉下脸握住他的下体就着润滑的体液快速上下撸动，一下一下地按压着开始冒水的尖端，“真不要？那我去给你签一个卫生巾的代言。”说完，无视白宇怨怒的眼神，就把粗大的巨物抽出来，牵出大量面红耳热的液体

“靠！你，你你你……嗯……喵~”白宇羞涩地不像话，脸颊憋得通红，就差从背后长出尾巴遮住自己泛红的脸

 

07  
“小白真乖~”原本只是在穴口浅浅进出的下体狠狠顶入，混合着流出的体液操出啪啪的水声。

银白的月光透过被风吹动的窗纱洒在床上，夜的香气弥漫在空中


End file.
